


Soft

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [95]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi! I love your Tarlos fics! I was wondering if you could do were Tk hasn't been getting sleep due to panic attacks or etc and one day he doesn't expect Carlos to be at the firehouse and he stays in Tk's cot and comforts him. They fall asleep on each other and the 126 took pictures of them to joke about later.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	Soft

TK was thoroughly convinced that a full night's sleep was out of the question. It wasn’t the first time it had happened. In fact it had been happening a lot lately. He’d finally get his brain to shut up long enough for sleep to take over before a nightmare inevitably hit. 

He felt ridiculous, he was twenty seven, nightmares shouldn’t keep him from sleeping. His father had shut down that train of thought when TK had stumbled downstairs after sleeping for less than two hours. He recognized the signs of nightmares and he’d had a long talk with his son to reassure him that nightmares after everything he’d been through, were normal, even expected.

It still didn’t make it suck any less. Usually when he had a nightmare, if he wasn’t already at Carlos’ house, he would call him, feeling slightly guilty for waking him up but not regretting it too much when Carlos answered without fail, voice husky from sleep.

Except at the present moment, that wasn’t an option. Carlos had been working overtime at the station, filling in for the officers who had been injured in a shootout almost a month ago. Every officer they had was picking up extra shifts to help pick up the slack and that included Carlos.

That left his boyfriend working back to back shifts with only a day’s rest in between. TK had gone to his house on one of those in between days to bring Carlos food and found him dead asleep, face down on the couch. He hadn’t even taken off his shoes.

So TK had resolved to not bother him, even though the nagging voice in the back of his head told him Carlos wouldn’t mind and that Carlos would slap him silly if he ever knew TK thought needing him was bothersome.

Nevertheless, he resolved that he was grown and he could handle a few nightmares. Besides he didn’t want to worry Carlos with all that he had going on.

*****

When Carlos finished his double shift, all he wanted to do was sleep for the next week. Unfortunately, he had barely stripped out of his uniform and collapsed on his bed when his phone started to ring. He had half a mind to ignore it but he at least had to see who it was. Calls from Michelle, TK and his mama wouldn’t be ignored.

He mentally added another name to that list when Owen Strand’s contact appeared on his screen.

“Captain Strand?” he questioned when he answered the phone.

“Hey Carlos. Sorry if I woke you.”

“It’s okay. I think I’ve been sleepwalking for a week anyway. What’s up?”

He was vaguely worried that Owen was calling because something was wrong, but he tried his best to seem casual. The situation didn’t warrant panic quite yet.

“Look I know you’ve been overworked lately and I wouldn’t be disturbing you if it wasn’t important. TK hasn’t been sleeping, he’s having nightmares.”

He internally cursed his stubborn boyfriend. Of course TK wouldn’t say anything to him, he didn’t want him to worry with everything else that was going on. Not that he’d had much time to talk to him lately between shifts and sleep.

“Anyway, the kid is just about dead on his feet. I was wondering if you might be willing to drop by the station and see him. Work whatever magic it is that gets my kid to relax and go to sleep?”

“Yeah I’m on my way. Give me fifteen minutes.”

“You’re a saint Carlos Reyes. I’ll see you soon.”

When the line clicked, Carlos gathered all of his strength to push himself off of his bed. Figuring showing up to the station naked wasn’t a good idea, he slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, having the foresight to bring a hoodie for TK. he grabbed his keys off the table and headed in the direction of the 126. He played his music a little louder than normal in an attempt to keep himself awake but he was still half asleep by the time he reached the station.

TK was cleaning one of the rigs with Judd by his side and Carlos winced at his appearance. He looked worse than Carlos felt, deep bruises under his eyes proving he really hadn’t slept.

“Carlos?” TK questioned, dropping his rag and rushing to hug him.

“Hi baby,” Carlos kissed his head.

“You should be asleep,” TK accused into his shoulder but made no move to pull away.

“So should you.”

“Can’t sleep,” he whimpered. “Nightmares.”

“I know honey,” Carlos ran a hand over his back softly. “Let’s see if we can fix that okay? Bunk room.”

He managed to get TK to let go of him, holding his hand firmly instead, leading him downstairs. TK wrapped himself in the hoodie he had supplied before laying down in the bed, scooting over to make room for Carlos.

He laid down on his back and let TK drape himself over him, head on his chest, leg slung over his hips and a hand tangled in the fabric of his shirt.

Carlos ran a hand through TK’s slightly sweaty hair, they’d apparently had a call recently.

“M’sorry I didn’t tell you,” TK mumbled, nose nudging his collar bone.

“It’s okay baby. I know you didn’t want me to worry.”

“You’ve been working a lot. You need to worry about yourself, not me.”

“I’m always gonna worry about you baby. I love you. And I don't care how tired or overworked I am, you can always call me if you need me.”

TK nodded his agreement, nuzzling further into Carlos’ body.

“Get some sleep,” Carlos whispered, kissing his head.

“You too?”

“Yes, I’m gonna sleep too.”

TK seemed satisfied and closed his eyes. It took him less than five minutes to drift off, Carlos following close behind, lulled to sleep by his rhythmic breathing and the warmth he was giving off.

*****

“Shh Mateo don’t wake them up,” Marjan hissed.

“Sorry.”

“Both of you shut up,” Paul whisper yelled. “Did you get it Judd?”

“Yep,” the cowboy held his phone triumphantly displaying the picture of TK and Carlos curled up in bed together. TK was drooling on Carlos’ chest and Carlos was snoring softly.

“What are you doing in here?” Owen whispered accusingly.

“Getting this,” Judd whispered, showing him his phone.

Owen laughed softly, “Remind me to put that up somewhere at their wedding.”


End file.
